Jonain päivänä
by Hopealanka
Summary: Kuten sananlasku meni, parhaita asioita elämässään ei koskaan nähnyt ennen kuin ne olivat ohi ja poissa.


Characters: Pohjois-Italia, Pyhä saksalais-roomalainen keisarikunta, Saksa, Preussi (+ Amerikka)

A/N: Tästä tuli lyhyt, melko nopea raapustus, joka on kummitellut päässäni jo kauemmin kuin on terveellistä. Nyt kun sain vain pienen hetken vapaaksi, se tunki väkisin ulos päästäni. Saksa voipi olla Pyhä saksalais-roomalainen keisarikunta (sanahirviö) tai sitten ei, kukin ajatelkoon miten parhaaksi näkee.

Kuten aina, käytän jälleen ihmisnimiä.

* * *

><p><strong>Jonain päivänä<strong>

Oli taas maailmankokouksen aika.

Ja Feliciano Vargasinakin tunnetulla Pohjois-Italialla oli tylsää. Enemmän kuin tylsää.

Ensinnäkin, hän ei ollut saanut pastaa koko päivänä, ja lounastaukoonkin oli vielä aikaa. Hän olisi syönyt lempiruokaansa mielihyvin aamiaiseksi, mutta isoveli oli tokaissut, ettei hän voisi keittää pastaa heti aamuvarhaisella Felicianon alettua kaivaa kaapista kattilaa. Pienen kinan jälkeen tuo ruskeahiuksinen valtio oli löytänyt itsensä aamiaispöydän äärestä. Pöydän, jolle oli katettu tomaattivoileipiä, tomaattimehua ja kulhollinen tomaatteja. Tarjoilu oli totta kai Lovinon käsialaa. Tomaateissa ei sinällään ollut mitään vikaa, mutta nyt Feliciano löysi itsensä ajattelemasta kaikkea muuta kuin puheilla olevaa asiaa – lähinnä sitä minkälaista, tai pikemminkin minkälaisia pasta-annoksia voisi illalla laittaa päästessään takaisin kotiin. Ehkäpä hän voisi jopa kutsua ystäviä kylään, sillä monet olivat valittaneet, etteivät näiden kokousten jälkeen jaksaneet muuta kuin kaatua sänkyyn. Felicianolla itsellään kyllä riitti aina virtaa. Olisi varmaankin kohtuullista tarjota heille valmis illallinen iloisen rupattelun sekä hyvän pastan ja viinin äärellä rankan päivän päätteeksi. Hän voisi pyytää paikalle ainakin Kikun ja Antonion ja Francisin ja Elizavetan ja Roderichin ja totta kai myös Ludwigin isoveljineen, vaikkei Lovino varmaankaan riemastuisi jälkimmäisistä. Feliciano hymyili tietäväisesti itsekseen; ainakin Antonion läsnäolosta Lovino olisi iloinen, niin monin kirouksin höystetyin kielloin kuin hän sen ikinä kiistäisikin.

Ludwigista ajatuksesta sekä silmät liukuivat pöydän yli tällä hetkellä puhetta pitävään saksalaiseen. Toisella oli kantava ääni, se oli myönnettävä, vaikkei sanojen sisältö uponnutkaan täysin ajatuksissaan olevan Felicianon mieleen. Mutta vakuuttavalta Ludwig näytti, varmalta asiastaan ja päättäväiseltä saada myös muut vakuuttumaan hänen kannastaan. Se sai, ehkä tiedostamattaan, muutkin usein tukeutumaan saksalaiseen, samalla tavoin kuin Feliciano mielellään teki. Tosin nykypäivänä aina vain entistä vähemmän. Ludwig oli lähes aina ollut tuollainen, järkähtämätön, mikä sai italialaisen, virheiden ja itsensä sekä muiden satuttamisen pelossa, hylkäämän kaiken vastuun Ludwigille, tekemään toisesta oman turvapaikkansa. Ludwigin luona hän oli turvassa, Ludwig päättäisi kaiken, hänen ei tarvitsisi vaivata päätään vaikeilla ja kipeillä asioilla.

Mutta oli ollut aika, jolloin Ludwig ei ollut vielä pitkä ja lihaksikas ja vahva kuin nykyään.

Silmänräpäyksen ajan meripihkanväriset silmät saattoivat melkein nähdä vahvalla äänellä paasaavan saksalaisen sijalla itsepäisen, ujon pojan, joka kulki tummassa viitassa eikä koskaan tavannut Felicianoa punastumatta.

"_Italia, odota..! Sinun _täytyy_ muodostaa minun kanssani uudelleen Rooman valtakunta!"_

Hän oli aina juossut karkuun lyhyillä jaloillaan, itkua tuhertaen ja peloissaan. Hän oli pelännyt, pelännyt itsensä puolesta ja ollut pohjattoman lapsellinen. Loppujen lopuksi hän oli vain ollut itsekäs, ei ollut koskaan ymmärtänyt katsoa motiivien ja vaativien sanojen taakse.

Ei ennen kuin oli liian myöhäistä.

"_Katsos, Italia… On jotakin mitä minun täytyy sanoa sinulle... Olen pahoillani kaiken sen takia mitä tein... Nämä ovat hyvästit, joten älä huolehdi."  
><em>"_M-mitä sinä tarkoitat?"  
><em>_"Minä... Minä tarkoitin sitä mitä sanoin... Näkemiin... Pysy kunnossa."  
><em>_"Älä mene... Odota, odota..!"_

Kuten sananlasku meni, parhaita asioita elämässään ei koskaan nähnyt ennen kuin ne olivat ohi ja poissa. Felicianokin tajusi liian myöhään miten paljon hän oli toiselle merkinnyt ja miten paljon toinen merkitsi hänelle. Viimeisellä hetkellä oli pakko avata silmänsä ja katsoa ensimmäistä kertaa kunnolla, nähdä kirkkaasti, typerien pelkojen ja epäröinnin savuverhon läpi.

Hän toivoi usein, ettei olisi koskaan katsonut.

"_Aina 900-luvulta lähtien, minä olen aina rakastanut sinua."_

Mutta hän ei olisi kuitenkaan koskaan antanut näitä muistoja pois. Eivätkä ne olleet kuluneet yhtään kuluneiden vuosisatojen aikana, kenties epäterävöityneet hieman, mutta Feliciano ei antanut elämänsä parhaiten vaalittujen hetkien kadota samalla lailla kuin hänen muistoissaan elävä itsekäs pikkupoika oli kadonnut.

…

Ja tullut takaisin.

_Oven avauduttua Feliciano ei uskonut silmiään. Ei voinut olla... Hänet yllättäen vierailulle kutsuneen Gilbertin vierellä, melkein piilossa tämän jalkojen takana, oli joku, joka ei voinut olla siinä. Ei vain voinut. Hän itse oli fyysisesti kasvanut, mutta vaaleahiuksinen pikkupoika näytti vaatetustaan lukuun ottamatta samalta kuin kauan, kauan sitten. Mutta vuosisadoilla, ei edes vuosituhansilla ollut heidän laisilleen merkitystä, ja fyysinen kehityskin tapahtui aivan toisessa tahdissa ja toisista syistä kuin tavallisilla ihmisillä. _

_Ennen kuin Feliciano itse tajusikaan, hän oli syöksynyt edes Gilbertin tervehdykseen vastaamatta ulko-oven kynnykselle polvilleen ja puristi ulkomaailmasta mitään ymmärtämättä tuon pojan syliinsä. _Hän oli tullut takaisin, hän oli tullut takaisin, voi Luoja, ihanaa, tämä ei voinut olla totta..._ Kesti hetken ennen kuin Feliciano tajusi lapsen rimpuilevan tiukassa syleilyssä ja päästäen suustaan säikähdyksestä kiihtyneenä saksankielisiä sanoja, joita hän ei omalta tunnekuohultaan ehtinyt ymmärtää.  
>"Umm, Feliciano... Tässä on minun pikkuveljeni, Ludwig. Te taidatte tavatakin nyt ensimmäistä kertaa." Gilbertin vaivaantuneet sanat tunkeutuivat hädin tuskin italialaisen hämmentyneeseen mieleen, ja vasta kun albiino laski käden hänen olalleen, Feliciano päästi pojan vapaaksi. Tämä vilahti saman tien, kasvot hehkuen, takaisin turvaan Gilbertin jalan taakse. Feliciano kykeni vain tuijottamaan vanhempaa valtiota hämmentyneenä, huomaamatta edes nousta jaloilleen. "Minä sanon häntä toistaiseksi vain Westeniksi", Gilbert yskähti ja kumartui nostamaan saksalaiseen tapaan puetun lapsen syliinsä. Feliciano nielaisi äkkiä kurkkuunsa nousseen palan. Pää tuntui tyhjältä ja yhtäkkiä hän käsitti tästä vielä vähemmän kuin äsken. Äkkiä leimahtanut toivoi ja sitä seurannut riemu alkoi lepattaa epävarmana ja kurkkua kuivasi.<em>

"_Wer __ist er, Bruder?"  
>"Nur ein albernes Land. Er heißt Italien, aber, ich glaube, du kannst ihn auch Feliciano nennen."<em>

_Katsoessaan sinisiin silmiin hän ei havainnut niissä minkäänlaista tunnistamista. Mutta silti ne olivat samat silmät, yhtä taivaansiniset kuin lukemattomia vuosia sitten. _Hänen_ silmänsä. Felicianon omat meripihkanväriset silmät sumentuivat hitaasti kyynelistä. Hän oli siinä, mutta ei kuitenkaan ollut._

Ensimmäisen kivuliaan kohtaamisen jälkeen Feliciano oli suosiolla vetäytynyt kokonaan pois näkyvistä, vetäytynyt itseään suojellakseen kuoreensa. Joskus Gilbert oli moittinut häntä siitä, että _Brüderchen_, kuten hän sanoi, hädin tuskin enää muisti vain kerran vierailulla käynyttä italialaista. Feliciano oli vaatinut selitystä, sillä hän oli täysin varma, kuten hän Gilbertillekin sanoi, että pojan täytyi olla Pyhä saksalais-roomalainen keisarikunta. Mutta albiino oli vain nauranut ja aina kun häneltä kysyttiin kuka Ludwig todella oli, vastasi vain: "Minun todella suloinen pikkuveljeni."

_Vuodet seurasivat toisiaan, aika jatkoi loppumatonta virtaustaan, ja seuraavan kerran Feliciano kohtasi Ludwigin vasta kun ensimmäinen maailmansota repi Eurooppaa, kun pienestä pojasta oli kasvanut voimakas Saksan keisarikunta. Kun tomaattilaatikon kansi repäistiin auki ja äkkinäinen kirkas auringonvalo pimeyden jälkeen häikäisi Felicianon, ensimmäinen asia, jonka hän näki, olivat kirkkaan siniset silmät, yhtä huikean siniset kuin yläpuolella kaartuva taivas. Ja aivan yllättäen hän päätti tarrata kiinni. Kuka Ludwigia auttaisi muistamaan jos ei hän?_

Hän oli ollut taas itsekäs ja vain käpertynyt itseensä, aivan kuten kauan sitten. Samasta syystä hän silloinkin oli menettänyt sen jota rakasti, viivyteltyään ja kieriskeltyään vain omassa epävarmuudessaan, antaen ajan kiitää ohi niin nopeasti, että seuraavassa hetkessä oli jo liian myöhäistä.

Sitä myöntämättä Feliciano katui sotavuosia ja kaikkea mitä oli tehnyt, aina takinkäännöstä lähtien, vaikka olikin tehnyt sen kansalaistensa vuoksi. He olivat aina valtioita ennemmin kuin ihmisiä. Heidän omat, inhimilliset tunteensa olivat toissijaisia kun vertailuun asetettiin heidän kansansa hyvinvointi. Loppujen lopuksi, he elivät vain ihmistensä kautta. Kun jokin valtio unohdettiin lopullisesti, kun yksikään ihminen ei enää tunnustanut kuuluvansa johonkin maahan, tämä lakkasi olemasta. Ja vaikka Feliciano oli saanut Ludwigin hymyilemään kanssaan ja avannut tämän yllättävän kovaksi jähmettyneen kuoren voidakseen koskettaa _todellista_ Ludwigia, hän ei ollut löytänyt sitä poikaa jota oli koko ajan enemmän tai vähemmän tietoisesti etsinyt.

Ludwig oli eri ihminen kuin menetetty rakas hänen lapsuudestaan. Joistakin samankaltaisuuksista huolimatta heidän luonteensa olivat erilaisia, Ludwig oli pehmeämpi eikä yhtä vallanhimoinen.

Mutta Feliciano tahtoi uskoa, että jossain sisällään he molemmat olivat sama henkilö.

Hän ei kuullut huutoa ennen kuin se tuli lähes suoraan hänen korvanjuurestaan ja sen lisäksi hänet herätettiin vielä napakalla tuuppaisulla olkapäähän. "Feliciano!" Täysin ajatuksissaan, Ludwigia ja vanhoja muistikuviaan katsomaan unohtunut italialainen säpsähti ja tajusi kaikkien tuijottavan häntä. Ja hänen korvansa soivat Alfredin kovaäänisen herättelyn jäljiltä. "Mi-mitä?" Pöydän toisella puolella Ludwig tuijotti häntä läpipääsemättömin, jähmein ilmein. "Pohjois-Italia, me olemme yrittäneet saada sinua maan pinnalle jo useamman minuutin. Enkö minä ole sanonut, ettei kokouksissa voi haaveilla omiaan?" Feliciano säpsähti enemminkin sanavalintaa "Pohjois-Italia", kuin itse sisältöä.

Ludwig huokaisi syvään, mutta Feliciano hymyili leveästi, keksimättä parempaa puolustusta. Se, että toinen aina valitti hänelle, johtui pikemminkin huolestuneisuudesta kuin todellisesta kiukusta, kyllä hän sen tiesi. Ludwig oli huolissaan, ja illalla tämä istuisi Felicianon kanssa syöden hänen laittamaansa herkullista pastaa ja hymyilisi huomaamattomalla tavallaan aina kun luulisi, ettei italialainen lainkaan huomaisi.

"_Ei väliä kuinka monia vuosisatoja kuluu, minä tulen aina rakastamaan sinua enemmän kuin ketään maailmassa!"_

Feliciano uskoi siihen. Ja joku päivä hän saisi Ludwiginkin muistamaan sen. Sitä ennen hän hymyilisi ja kokkaisi yhteisille illallisille pastaa ja auttaisi toista jonain päivänä saamaan takaisin joka ikisen muistikuvan, vaikka edes yksi kerrallaan. Hänellä olisi aikaa odottaa – odottaa ja rakastaa hiljaa lukemattomien vuosisatojen yli. Jonain päivänä vannottu vala näkisi vielä päivänvalon ja Felicianon kipeästi kaipaama rakkaus syttyisi takaisin kaikkien näiden vuosisatojen ajan samanlaisina pysyneisiin, sinisiin silmiin.

Jonain päivänä Ludwig vielä muistaisi miten paljon Felicianoa syvällä sisimmässään rakastikaan.

* * *

><p>Ja käännökset vielä:<p>

"_Wer __ist er, Bruder?" _= "Kuka hän on, veli?"_  
>"Nur ein albernes Land. Er heißt Italien, aber, ich glaube, du kannst ihn auch Feliciano nennen." <em>= "Vain eräs hupsu maa. Hänen nimensä on Italia, mutta, luulen, sinä voit kutsua häntä myös Felicianoksi."


End file.
